


staring is rude (but i was dead)

by miidniight



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: Tommy finds out Tubbo got married.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	staring is rude (but i was dead)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

Tommy, contrary to popular belief, was not stupid. In fact, he's far from it. Not to toot his own horn, but Tommy considered himself quite observant. He enjoyed finding the smaller details to piece together the big picture—everything was a puzzle meant for him to solve with nothing but his wits.

So, despite Tubbo doing his best to hide it, Tommy saw the ring on his friend's left hand pretty quickly.

It was nothing special, no more than a thin silver band wrapped delicately around Tubbo's finger, but the second Tommy caught sight of it, all he could do was stare.

And stare.

And stare.

Tubbo touched his arm and Tommy jumped back like he had been shocked. The place where Tubbo's fingertips had just skimmed his shoulder burned, as if he had held a lit match to Tommy's bare skin. The ghost of contact had tremors shaking through his body, and still, all Tommy could do was stare.

"You…" Tommy's voice was rough. The words were sandpaper against the stiff wood of his throat. "You got… married?"

Tommy glanced up just in time to see Tubbo's face fall, shame making his ears flame bright, bloody red. "Yeah, yeah. Ranboo and I—"

"You got married to _Ranboo_?"

Tubbo winced. "Yeah."

The exhale Tommy let out was more of a painful huff that made his lungs ache. The world was loosening around him as he found his gaze flickering back to the ring Tubbo wore. His vision began to blur with tears (he did not know if they were angry or upset) as he demanded, "Let me get this straight. I was trapped in the prison, I fucking _died_ and you got _married_?"

"Tommy, I—"

_"I died, and you got married!"_

He raised shaking hands to his face, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes so hard spots of color began to dance across his eyelids. "God, I can't believe you! Did you ever even fucking care?"

"Of course I cared! I mourned for you—"

"How long? A day? A single day dedicated to your _best fucking friend_?"

"I made you a grave—"

Tommy scoffed "Oh a grave, just what every person wants."

"Tommy, you're being fucking—"

"I'm what?" Tommy bellowed, throwing his hands out to his sides. He inhaled with a shudder."What am I being, Tubbo? Unreasonable? Is it so unreasonable for me to be upset that while I was in _hell_ my supposed best friend was celebrating his fucking _marriage?_ Look me in my fucking eyes and tell me I'm being unreasonable. Do it you absolute prick."

Tubbo just shook his head, choking on a sob as he turned and walked away. 

Maybe Old Tommy would have chased after him and continued to give him a piece of his mind. Maybe Old Tommy would have lashed out more than he already had. But New Tommy had seen things that no one should have to see. He had felt things that no one should have to feel and knew things no one should have to know. 

So New Tommy simply stared. 

And stared 

And stared. 


End file.
